warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Snipetron Vandal
The Snipetron Vandal is the Vandal version of the , sporting an increase in magazine size and reload speed, but sacrifices and damages in order to boost its damage. This weapon can be sold for Acquisition This weapon was awarded as a special-edition reward for killing 20 Informers in the Informant Event, complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. The blueprint and parts were formerly a reward from the Sixth Season of Sorties; they can now be found as an Invasion reward. All components can be traded, although players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 5 to acquire the blueprint. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *High critical chance. *Good status chance. *Pinpoint accuracy while zoomed in; shots will hit exactly on the reticle dot, perfect for headshots. *Innate 3 meter Punch Through. *Two zoom modes: **First zoom has 2.5x zoom distance and +25% headshot damage. **Second zoom has 6.0x zoom distance and +50% headshot damage, making it ideal for long-range combat. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 50% from 400m to 600m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Tied with for the second lowest status chance of all sniper rifles, after and . *High recoil. *Small magazine size. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. *Inaccurate beyond short range when fired from the hip. Notes *The Snipetron Vandal requires 3 shots to activate its shot combo counter, giving it a 1.5x damage bonus on the third shot, a 2.0x damage bonus after 9 shots, and a 2.5x damage bonus after 27 shots. Tips *While there are significantly ''more high-powered snipers, this (and the orignal Snipetron) is the only -based weapon in this category — which, together with it's other defining features: headshot damage zoom multiplier and relative ease-of-use, makes it a sensible choice of sniper in Grineer tilesets (especially considering the practicability of landing headshots against the Grineer compared to other factions and, particularly, bosses). *When aiming, try to line up your shot before zooming, then zoom, adjust for error, and fire. This may take some practice getting used to, but it's much easier and faster than firing from the hip or zooming haphazardly. *Carry a good melee or close-range sidearm to engage foes at close range, since the Snipetron Vandal is inefficient and difficult to use properly at this distance. *Unlike the Snipetron, the Vandal variant is able to use a level 4 to obtain 8 shots per magazine (25% of 6 is 1.5; any more would be wasted due to rounding up). **With a level 4 Magazine Warp and level 3 (equaling 25% and 20% respectively), you are able to get 9 rounds per magazine. This is because multiple mods of the same type stack additively, rather than multiplicatively. *As a general note, ammo consumption should not be too big of an issue as long as players make full use of their abilities and melee weapons in conjunction with Snipetron Vandal. *With maximized and you have a 48.44% chance of landing one critical hit, with a 35.16% chance to land 2 critical hits and a 16.41% chance to not land a critical hit at all. *Use the mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles. Alternatively, bring Squad Ammo Restores or use Carrier's . Media Warframe_2013-07-08_20-13-13-04.png|Taken by XLighterShadowX CorpusSnipe.jpg|This is what the zoom-HUD looks like in Corpus Snipers. Snipetronvandal.png Snipetron Vandal Scope Updated.png|Snipetron Scope Updated Snipetron V2.png SnipetronVandalDarthmufin.png 2015-03-28_00001.jpg|Snipertron vandal updated 2015 (tkaw) Snipetron Vandal PBR Treatment (Update 22.0).jpg|Snipetron Vandal PBR Treatment (Update 22) Warframe Snipetron Vandal Lets_Max_(Warframe)_116_-_Snipetron_Vandal Warframe My Updated Snipetron Vandal Setup 3x Forma Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 5. *Status chance increased 15% to 16%. *Critical chance increased from 25% to 28%. *Reduced the headshot damage of the Snipetron series in '''Conclave'. General Sniper Changes: *Reticle sway removed from all zoom levels! *1 meter punch through added to all snipers without any to start with (snipers with innate punch through unchanged). *1 combo count removed at a time when duration runs out instead of all of them (decay vs. cooldown). *1 combo count removed on miss instead of all of them *Additional bullets from multishot will each count as their own hits and misses in the combo counter *Combo duration reduced to 2 seconds for all snipers apart from Lanka which is reduced to 6 *Damage fall off begins at 400 meters and ends at 600 meters with damage reduced to 50% past 600 meters. Specific Sniper Weapon Changes: Snipetron Vandal *Fire rate increased from 1.5 to 2 *The Snipetron Vandal has received the PBR Treatment. *Wraith and Vandal weapons can now be colored. *First level zoom +10% Damage replaced with +30% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom 15% Damage replaced with +50% Head Shot Damage *Snipetron Vandal Blueprint is now tradable. *'Conclave:' Reduced the damage of the Snipetron Vandal. *Fixed an issue that caused the Snipetron to skip reload animations. *'Conclave:' Reduced the damage of the Snipetron series in PvP. *'Conclave:' The Snipetron weapon series is now available in PvP. *Added 3 puncture depth. *Increased damage from 125 to 150. *Reduced reload time from 4s to 3.5s. *Fixed issue with Shock Camo skin not working on Snipetron Vandal. *Updated reload sound effects for Snipetron Vandal. *Updated fire sounds for Snipetron Vandal. *Revisions to Snipetron Vandal sounds. *Updated Snipetron Vandal sound FX. *Introduced. }} See also * , the original counterpart of this weapon. * , a weapon that uses the model of the original Snipetron. de:Snipetron Vandal es:Snipetron Vándalo fr:Snipetron Vandal ru:Снайптрон Вандал Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Corpus Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Vandal Category:Event Reward Category:Invasion Reward Category:Corpus Category:Update 8